Celos
by Riux
Summary: Namatame Chitaru descubre que hay algo que no le agrada y tiene que ver nada mas y nada menos que con el peluche de Hitsugi.


**Celos.**

Hace pocos días se había dado cuenta de algo, algo que le resultaba muy ridículo de solo pensarlo, y tenía que ver con su querida novia, su amada Hitsugi. Chitaru no sabía porque de repente le nació ese sentimiento tan ridículo, ella sabía que la chica la quería y por supuesto ella también, es por esto que al principio pensó que no tenía razones para sentirse así pero, pasado un tiempo, Chitaru se dio cuenta de la razón de sus problemas que no era otra más que un poco de tela rosada rellena de algodón con ojos de plástico.

Si, estaba celosa, celosa de un objeto inanimado y sin vida, algo inerte que no podía moverse a menos que alguien lo hiciera por él; así es, Namatame Chitaru estaba en guerra con el oso de Hitsugi.

Entendía que Kirigaya siempre lo llevara consigo, después de todo su apariencia de niña pequeña también afectaba su forma de ser, además todo niño alguna vez tuvo un juguete que apreciara igual que al oro pero ¿¡es necesario que ese bendito oso de peluche este en todas partes!? Acababa de darse cuenta que el juguete siempre estaba con su novia, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, y si no estaba en sus brazos estaba sentado cerca de ella ¡Siempre estaba ahí, ese era el punto!

Que si iban a comer; ahí estaba el oso.

Que si salían juntas; ahí estaba el oso.

Que si estaban hablando por cualquier cosa; ¡el oso estaba ahí!

Que si dormían juntas; Hitsugi casi nunca la abrazaba a ella, ¡el estúpido oso tenía toda la atención!

Y justo en esos momentos Chitaru estaba en un extremo del sofá con la cabeza recargada en su mano mirando fijamente los ojos artificiales del peluche, el cual por cierto estaba siendo abrazado por Hitsugi mientras esta centraba su atención a la película en el televisor. La pelirroja no había girado a ver la pantalla para nada, su mente estaba muy concentrada en sus irracionales celos como para querer ver la televisión. Simplemente no podía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, era como si de verdad el peluche estuviera vivo y quisiera robarse a su novia nada más porque si o porque el Universo disfrutaba de verla sufrir.

Si hasta llego a pensar que Kirigaya quería más al oso que a ella, ¡ella que era su novia! La que la perdono aun después de haberse enterado que era Angel Trumpet, la persona a la que le deseo la muerte por años.

Chitaru suspiro, agobiada. No importaba cuanto lo intentara Hitsugi nunca dejaría de querer ese peluche, sin duda debía tener un significado muy importante para ella aunque, la verdad, aparte de celos, Namatame también le tenía envidia a esa bola de algodón. Imaginarse a su Hitsugi abrazándola todo el día, recibiendo su cariño, sentirla cerca, estar con ella todo el tiempo eran pensamientos que la pelirroja anhelaba que pasaran entre ellas dos, es por eso que estaba celosa de ese par de ojos de plástico, porque él si recibía de su pequeña lo que Chitaru deseaba.

Pero en fin, ese juguete podría ser tierno, adorable, esponjoso, lindo, pachoncito, espanta monstruos nocturnos y un buen escondite de armas pero, viendo todo del lado bueno para la pelirroja, existía algo en lo que ella era por mucho superior a él.

-Hitsugi— Le llamo a la pequeña, quien al momento atendió a la mayor sonriéndole tiernamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, Chitaru-san?

De pronto la chica sintió una presión en sus labios y cuando abrió los ojos noto que la pelirroja la estaba besando. Chitaru tenía rato que no la besaba y ella nunca se había atrevido a tomarla por sorpresa o algo así por lo que lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar del sabor de los labios de su amada, quien al parecer ya necesitaba un poco de contacto labio a labio. Kirigaya adoraba el sabor de los labios de la pelirroja. Los besos de Chitaru eran dulces, suaves, Hitsugi no tenía ningún problema en seguirle el ritmo y tanto lo estaba disfrutando que inconscientemente soltó a su peluche para colgarse del cuello de la chica para profundizar más el beso incitando a su pareja a que también lo hiciera.

La pelirroja sonrió triunfal cuando vio que su chica por fin había soltado al bendito animal de felpa, hubiera sido el colmo que siguiera aferrado a él mientras se encontraran en esa situación. Y una vez que Chitaru dio por hecho su cometido opto por separarse de su novia, pero esta se lo impidió esta vez aferrándose a su cuello mientras continuaba con el beso llegando a profundizarlo más. Se sorprendió al principio, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba disfrutando también se dejo llevar por el momento rodeando la cintura de la pequeña con sus manos. La empujo ligeramente hacia atrás, poco a poco, para por fin recostarla sobre el sofá sin dejar de disfrutar del delicioso sabor de los labios de Kirigaya.

-Te amo, Chitaru— Susurro la pequeña, separándose un poco de la mayor para susurrárselo al oído.

La otra abrió los ojos, impresionada, era la primera vez que su novia le decía eso y escucharlo era sin duda mejor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Sin más, la mayor le sonrió a su novia mientras ella también susurraba algo a su oído.

-Yo también te amo, Hitsugi— Y entonces volvió a besarla.

Desde ese día Namatame Chitaru aprendió que no importaba lo genial que fuera el oso rosado para Kirigaya Hitsugi, pues había una cosa en la que no podía igualarla: no sabía besar.


End file.
